User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Prophet of Reclimation
Destroyed the UNSC and Sangheili with remnant forces and bombed them with flood ? You know how stupid that sounds ? Please explain it more. You just killed like...everyone. he bombs them with the flood as in the fan fiction he's in, he uses one of his ships to capture the flood onto their ships escape pods then they drop the escape pods onto the human ships. what does that box thing in the page mean? --Gruntijackal 16:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) It means the page isn't canon-friendly. thanks for telling me that meaning. --Gruntijackal 16:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) You are aware of what "non-canon friendly" means, correct? It means some of the text does not fit into the truth in the series (such as an 8th halo). Where is the section that is not canon friendly and i will fix the problem. --Gruntijackal 20:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, lets take a look...He destroyed the UNSC, the Humans, the Sangheili, somehow planted bombs that destroyed entire planets, and killed the Master Chief. Furthermore, where did he find the resources to do this? Engineers deactivated the Cryo Tubes to kill Master Chief. He destroyed the Elite race by making his followers collect scap metal from the fallen ships of the Covenant Loyalists and the Covenant Seperatitsts and glassed the planet. He destroyed the UNSC by creating a Covenant Nuclear Bomb that was invented during the events of Halo: UNSC Last Stand and destroyed earth. He then sent one Carrier to a halo ring to collect and contain the flood in the escape pods. He then tells the ship to 'bomb' the escape pods into the UNSC ships to infect the humans. He then uses his ships to destroy the ships now under control of the flood. These are the reasons how he could have done all of those things. You have every right not to like it if you want. --Gruntijackal 21:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) You seriously despise the Halo universe, dont you ? despise? Why would i halo is brilliant I just gave the Covenant a victory. --Gruntijackal 21:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) You wiped out the Elites and Humans. You basically made them win the entire war like it was nothing. You are right about it being quick (6 years) but the UNSC and the Sang' helli had taken heavy casualties and did not excpect the Covenant to return stronger than ever. It wasn't much of a war i will admit and i did destroy half of the Halo Universe. If you have a problem with that type it in the things that i shud do better section on my page. --Gruntijackal 21:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) the master chief is in Forward unto dawn that is drifting in the Ark's remains thats one point on that. The Brutes on their homeworld are not extinct and recieved a mesage from this prophet. The Prophet found the idea of a nuclear bomb from the humans invention of it years before. And if you don't like this article, complain on the actual pages he is a character in. I will fix the article as soon as I can fix the other articles. I will say that the humans/elites survived and live on a diffrent planet. --Gruntijackal 07:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) What do you meen by destroying the Forerunner there not even mentioned. Gruntijackal 07:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I have made changes to make it seem like the covenant can create an army able to destroy the Elites and UNSC I will also change it to make the Elites and the Humans survived but are living on a diffrent planet. --Gruntijackal 12:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You don't understand; Reclimation could never raise an army that large. Therefore, Earth, Sanghelios, and all the planets in between wouldn't be destroyed. He couldhav used his ship to travel to the homeworld of the specis of his army. and what do u meen all the planets inbetween no one cares about Mars or Uranus r anything. --Gruntijackal 06:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Time for some clarification Ok, I have monitored this for a while, so I can give input from a neutral standpoint. Every writer finds it almost impossible to have their works changed significantly, but usually you will either have to change it, or drop it. Here is what you are doing wrong: After the events of halo 3, the main part of the covenant was destroyed. The sangheili are killing every brute they find, and the sangheili fleet is capable of destroying another fleet up to 3x their size. The covenant would have minimum ships and resources, so they would be unable to launch an assault strong enough to wipe out sanghelios. As for the flood thing... Its a good idea in theory, but after the flood were on board it would be nearly impossible to contain them into the drop pods. The flood would infect their captors, possibly make a proto flood so that they could pilot the ship, and escape. And after the covenant lost high charity to the flood, I doubt they would consider using them. Normally I am encouraging in articles, but I dont think this one can be fixed. No offense, but I think you would be better off dropping the project. 1: I don't know how to drop. 2: It is not this particular character thats the problem, it's the story he takes place in. 3:Is it illegal in this wikia for the Covenant to beet anyone? 4:Did the Elites invade the Brute homeworld in Canon? 5:Why would you say that you usually support articles if your trying to delete this one? --Gruntijackal 12:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Calm down a bit. I just said that it would probably be better off if you dropped the project. Im going to address your points and see if you get what I am saying. 1. Dont know if you were being sarcastic or stubborn, but if you were being serious then it means basically that there will come a time in your major works where you will have to change what you have written for the reader, or you will have to drop some kind of project that you had high hopes for. 2. You are exactly right. The character himself is friendly, but what you have done to the story line is not. Read the below points for more detail. 3. The covenant beat the humans all throughout the war. The tide only turned when the sangheili joined the humans. If you had of written this article before the events of halo 3, then it would have been friendly. But the reason it isnt now is because of the fact that after halo 3, the covenant were pretty much completely destroyed. You could probably compare it to saying that before the events of halo 3, some human commander rallied his troops and destroyed the entire covenant on their own. You just couldn't win when you are facing something much more powerful than you. 4. I may be wrong on this, but technically, no. However, if a bunch of people tried to commit massive genocide on your race, then you would want revenge. A good example of this was the Ku klux clan. After they did what they did, everyone turned on them eventually to the point where they were in essence made extinct. 5. I am not trying to delete this one. I am saying usually I offer helpful criticism and feedback, but with the way you have set this story it is going to be almost impossible to fix it, unless you start over. I am not trying to go against you, so dont take what I am saying the wrong way. People on this wiki could have been a lot more unforgiving. Ye, i wasn't ment to right in attidute just it's like it's just a story, its not actually gonna be in halo and everybody complains. Somebody wrote that is nearly impossible, that means that there is a little piece of hope. I placed his death another ten years into the future. Most of my articles relate to the story he's in. --Gruntijackal 14:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Finally, the cons hav stopped coming in. Now I can focus on Halo: Shield World rather than worry about this article. --Gruntijackal 13:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC)